Doctor who and the Cullens
by tardis456
Summary: On his quest to find The Woman Twice Dead(AKA Clara Oswin Oswald) The Doctor accidently crashes into the Cullens' front yard. Will they help him, or leave him be?


Doctor Who Short Two

"Clara! Oswin! Oswald!" A man with floppy brown hair said. He was wearing a brown waistcoat with a white shirt underneath it, along with brown trousers and boots. He also was wearing a blue bow tie with silver symbols on it. He was looking at a screen connected to a large, hexagonal console with a large glass pillar rising from it, with several green tubes in it along with two glass spikes. As the pillar neared the ceiling, it was connected to three rotating cogs with circular symbols on them, the top and bottom cogs rotating clockwise, the middle anticlockwise. The room the man was in was lit in a dull light. Several lights around the side of the room were rotating in sections. A staircase led to a balcony looking over the room. On the screen the man was looking at was a picture of a young woman in her early twenties, with long brown hair. "Watch me run." The man said. He pulled a leaver on the console, and the room suddenly lit up a bright white light. When the light was gone, the man was in a larger room, this time lit in an orangey colour, and looking at a different hexagonal console. "What?! No!" The man shouted before he began pulled all sorts of leavers. "Come on! Desktop theme seven! Desktop theme seven!" The man said. He pulled a handbrake, accidently pulling it off the console. "Oh no." The man said. "Curse my impeccable Wolfblood powers!" He then said angrily. An alarm sounded and the room shook. The man grabbed the console as the room shook. He pulled a screen to him and looked at it. Warning! Crash landing. "Haha, I'm crashing!" The man said excitedly. In Forks, Washington, America, a young, pale boy about seventeen was sitting outside a large mansion like house with large glass windows. A young girl, about seven, was with him, along with a sixteen year old boy with tanned skin.

"You sure you don't want me to start calling you dad?" The boy with tanned skin asked.

"No. Best not, Jacob." The pale boy said. The sound of engines groaning sounded. Suddenly a loud bang sounded. The pale boy, Jacob and the girl all looked through a forest that was in the front yard, and saw a Police Box from the nineteen sixties on its back in the forest, steam blowing from it. Its windows and signs were glowing. Jacob took his red T-shirt off then ran behind a tree. A wolf with brownish fur came out from the tree Jacob ran behind. The pale boy and the girl didn't seem to even care. Suddenly, a young pale woman, about the same age as the boy, came out the house, followed by a few others. A man with blond hair saw the Police Box.

"Edward, where did that thing come from?" He asked.

"I don't know. Me, Jacob and Renesmee were just sitting here when that thing crashed there." Edward said.

"But it should have been destroyed. It's made of wood!" The young pale woman said. The wolf was still staring at the Police Box, growling slightly. "What's with Jacob?" The pale girl asked.

"I don't know, Bella." Edward said.

"Emmett, do you think you can move that box?" An older pale woman asked.

"I should think so." A large man with brown hair said. He was about to move towards the Police Box, but the doors burst open outwards, steamed and light billowing out of them. A grappling hook then shot out the doors, and attached itself to the base of the box. Everyone stared at the Police Box, watching as the rope the grappling hook was attached to move as something climbed it. A hand then appeared out the doors, and grabbed at the base of the box, before it was joined by another hand. Everyone all ran behind a tree. Suddenly, the man with floppy brown hair appeared from the box. He pulled himself out of the box, and landed on his feet, and watched as the doors to the box closed themselves.

"Right. Ok, ok. I've crashed in some kind of forest and the Tardis locks herself. Brilliant. Anything else that can go wrong today?!" The man asked himself. He then heard a twig snap, and closed his eyes and groaned. "Why did I have to jinx it?" He asked himself before he turned around. Edward, Bella and the blond haired man had come out from behind the trees they hid behind and looked at the man. "Oh…hello." The man said, clearly surprised at who he was looking at.

"Sorry, can I just ask, who are you and what are you doing here?" The blond man asked.

"I'm the Doctor. As for why I'm here, I crash landed." The man said.

"The Doctor? That's a strange name. I'm Carlisle Cullen, by the way." The blond man said.

"And I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella." Edward said. Behind the trees, Jacob, still in his wolf form, was standing in front of Renesmee, ready to pounce at the Doctor.

"Jake, don't. Not yet." Someone's voice, a female's, said in his mind.

"Don't pester me, Leah. I'm Alpha, remember?" Jacob asked in his mind.

"And does this man look like a threat? He doesn't smell like a vampire, but he does smell like some kind of wolf." Leah said to Jacob in his mind.

"Shut up. He's not a Quileute, so he can't have a wolf kind of…smell." Jacob said in his mind to Leah before he smelt some kind of wolf like smell from the Doctor. "How is that possible?" Jacob asked himself in his mind.

"Told you." Leah said to him through telepathy.

"Sometimes I hate the telepathic link between you, me, Seth and the others in the pack." Jacob said through telepathy. He then felt Renesmee's hand on his neck, and he looked at her. Unfortunately, because he was thinking about Renesmee, Leah saw his thoughts.

"Jake, focus!" She said. Behind a different tree, a pale woman with brown hair was standing with another man with blond hair. The woman looked at the box.

"What can you see, Alice?" The man asked. Alice looked at him.

"Nothing. It's like there's something blocking me from seeing anything." She said. Behind another tree, Emmett and a woman with blond hair looked at Edward, Bella, Carlisle and the Doctor.

"There's something about that man." Emmett said. The woman held his hand. Finally, everyone except Jacob walked out from their hiding places. Renesmee went to Bella and Edward, while the oldest pale woman walked to Carlisle. The Doctor looked at them all, and noticed one thing they all had in common except for Renesmee. They all had golden brown eyes. Jacob then came out from behind a tree, in his human form, putting his arm back into his T-shirt. He went and stood beside Renesmee.

"So, what is this box?" The blond man who was with Alice asked, looking at the Tardis.

"It's my…er…vehicle." The Doctor said. "Sorry, I'm the Doctor by the way, and you are?" He then asked.

"I'm Jasper Hale." The man said.

"Pleasure to meet you." The Doctor said, holding out his hand. Jasper hesitantly shook it, before they both pulled back, the Doctor alarmed by Jasper's cold skin, Jasper alarmed by the Doctor's double pulse. "Cold, pale skin." The Doctor said.

"A double pulse." Jasper exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone else except the Doctor exclaimed.

"That man…he has a double pulse!" Jasper said. Edward looked at the Doctor, before he saw an old man, then a younger man with black hair, then an older man with grey hair in curls, then a younger man with brown curls, then a man with blond hair, then a man with golden curls, then a man with smooth brown hair, then a man with black curls, then a man with almost no hair, then a man with gravity defying hair, then the Doctor.

"Er, do you mind not reading my mind?" The Doctor asked.

"Sorry, it's a gift I have." Edward said.

"Like mine is meant to be able to see the future." Alice said.

"And how I'm able to control people's emotions." Jasper said.

"Fascinating. For the first time in all my life have I ever met people with such extraordinary gifts." The Doctor said. "So, do all of you have these kinds of gifts?" He then asked.

"No, not really. My wife, Esme, just has a powerful motherly love. Emmett has quite a lot of strength. Rosalie just has the ability to be beautiful. All I have is the ability to control my thirst and a strong sense of compassion." Carlisle said. Jacob cleared his throat. "Oh, and Jacob has the ability to turn into a wolf." Carlisle said.

"Aha, so I'm not the only one." The Doctor said.

"You mean you can turn into a wolf as well?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yes. It turns out I have a few gifts of my own." The Doctor said.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"You're the mind reader. You tell me." The Doctor said. Edward looked at the Doctor. He suddenly saw most of the Doctor's past memories. Looking at his hands and seeing black veins creeping up them before turning into a grey furred wolf. Using a tube like device on a door. Sending some kind of energy from the device at a target, destroying it. Watching a young woman fall from a cloud. "Oi! That's privet!" The Doctor said.

"Sorry." Edward said.

"Still, there is one question that bugs me. What are you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien from outer space. I'm twelve hundred and two, I've got two hearts, I'm a Wolfblood and wizard and I am a Time Lord." The Doctor said.

"Really? You're an alien?" The oldest pale woman, Esme, asked.

"Oh yes. But I'm the Last of the Time Lords. My home planet is gone, destroyed in a great war. The Time War. And why, why am I telling all of you this?" The Doctor asked.

"That would be one of Renesmee's gifts. She can show people her thoughts and memories, but she's also learned how to get others to say things." Edward said. Thunder sounded. Everyone looked up at the sky. Grey storm clouds were forming, and rain was starting to pour.

"I think we should get inside." Carlisle said. All the others walked back to the house, but the Doctor stayed where he was, looking at the Tardis. It was humming softly. He placed his hand on his beloved ship, and felt as it vibrated slightly. "Um, Doctor? You are welcome in the house." Carlisle said. The Doctor looked behind him at Carlisle before he looked at the Tardis once more. Finally, he let his hand slip from the Tardis' side, then followed Carlisle into the house. When he got in, he saw two others, a young sixteen year old woman along with a fifteen year old boy.

"Oh, hello. I don't think we've met. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater. And this is my brother, Seth." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you." Seth said.

"Likewise." The Doctor said. Later, the Doctor was looking out one of the large windows at the Tardis in the forest. Rain was pouring harder.

"He keeps looking out the window at that box. What do you think it is?" Seth asked Leah. They were both in the living room of the house, along with Jacob and Renesmee.

"He said it was some kind of vehicle." Jacob said. Carlisle walked past the four of them, and walked to the Doctor, holding a glass of water.

"Here, you should drink this." He said, handing the Doctor the glass.

"Oh, thanks." The Doctor said, taking the glass.

"It was nice of you to demonstrate your gifts to the family." Carlisle said. The Doctor just shrugged, taking a sip of the water.

"I'm sorry I couldn't demonstrate all of them. Some of them are things that only I can see. But there is one I can't do unless I'm dying." He then said. He still looked at the Tardis.

"You know, you the first person I've met who has more than one gift, except for Renesmee." Carlisle said.

"And you lot are the first vampires I've met." The Doctor said. He took another sip of the water.

"So, you travel in all of time and space in that box?" Leah asked, walking up to the Doctor.

"Yeah. Still, I am sorry for the crash landing. I had, um, accidently pulled the handbrake off and it went spinning out of control and well, here I am." The Doctor said. He looked at his wrist. His golden watch told him it was quarter past seven in the evening. "Tell me, it's not a full moon tonight is it?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Last full moon was two days ago." Carlisle said.

"Oh, right." The Doctor said. He then continued staring at the Tardis. He then suddenly saw Jacob at a different house, running out of it. Bella was in the yard, her skin not pale, a large wolf with greyish fur growling at her. Two sixteen year boys, both of them not wearing shirts, were watching. Bella ran back.

"Bella!" Jacob said.

"Jake." Bella said, running back. "Run!" She then said. She tripped and fell, just a Jacob jumped up into the air, turning into a wolf, ripped pieces of fabric falling to the ground. He growled at the other wolf. The Doctor snapped out of his vision.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Esme asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, just had a vision, that's all." The Doctor said. He took another sip of the water. Later, the Doctor was reading one of Carlisle's books in the library, while everyone else were either in their room doing who knows what or in the kitchen. The Doctor looked at the book before he put his hand in his trouser pocket and took out the tube device Edward had seen him use in his memories. The Doctor placed the book down before he looked at his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the button and scanned the room, a green light emitting from the emitter along with a buzzing noise. The Doctor stopped scanning the room and flicked his wrist. His screwdriver extended, letting the Doctor read the readings. He closed the screwdriver and placed it back in his pocket. He looked at the book he had read. He focused on it. His irises glowed yellow for a moment and the book flew up to its place on the book shelf. The Doctor then turned to look at the window. Rain was still pouring, even harder, and thunder was rumbling. The Doctor chuckled. "Typical weather." He said. He then looked down in the forest, searching for the familiar blue Police Box design of the Tardis. He didn't see it. "Then again, it is in the front part of the house, not the back." The Doctor said. The next day, Leah, Seth and Renesmee were getting into Jacob's car. Jacob was walking out the house door.

"Hey, Doctor, we're heading into the town to see my dad, wanna come?" He asked. The Doctor was by the stairs at the time and looked up. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" He asked.

"No, course not." Jacob said.

"Well, in that case, sure, I'll come." The Doctor said before he followed Jacob into the car. A while later, the Doctor, Seth, Leah, Renesmee and Jacob got out of Jacob's car. They were at the wooden house the Doctor had seen in his vision at the Cullens'. As the five of them walked to the house, the door opened and a man with tanned skin and black hair in a wheel chair came out.

"Jacob! Haven't seen you for a while." He said.

"Hey dad. Sorry, been busy, you know." Jacob said.

"Ah yes. So, who's your friend?" Jacob's father asked, noticing the Doctor.

"Oh, him, he's…er…he's called the Doctor." Jacob said.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Jacob's father asked.

"Just the Doctor. And you are?" The Doctor asked.

"Billy Black." Billy said.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor said.

"Indeed. Well, come on in you lot. I've got something to show you, Nessie." Billy said, the last part aimed at Renesmee. As they went in, the Doctor walked to Seth's side.

"Nessie?" He asked.

"It was a nickname Jake made up for Renesmee, but Bella didn't like it, but she doesn't mind anymore, so nearly everyone uses it." Seth explained.

"Oh right." The Doctor said. Meanwhile, Billy was talking to Jacob.

"So he's not a vampire?" Billy asked.

"No, his skin's not cold, nor pale. And one of the leeches said that he has a double pulse. He's got the ability to turn into a wolf but he's not a Quileute either." Jacob said. When they got into the house, the Doctor noticed a picture of a woman with brown hair and green eyes. He then saw the woman in a car, driving, before she crashed into another car, killing her. The Doctor snapped out of his vision.

"Got to stop doing that." He muttered.

"Stop doing what?" Billy asked.

"Wow, he heard me? Then again, he is Jacob's father." The Doctor thought. "Sorry, had a vision, that's all. But they don't usually happen this often." He then said. A while later, the Doctor, Leah, Seth, Jacob and Renesmee were walking back into the Cullens' house. Renesmee ran to Bella and Edward, Bella giving Renesmee a hug. As the Doctor walked into the living room, he saw the last thing he expected to see. The Tardis, standing upright, tall and proud, a new paint job and washed windows.

"Emmett and Bella brought it in. Just in case the weather turned horrible again." Esme said, walking to the Doctor. "Alice and Jasper both fixed it up, Alice with the paint, Jasper with the windows." She then said.

"Wow. She looks brand new." The Doctor said. He walked around the Tardis, before he placed his ear to its door. It was still humming softly.

"There is something about that box, though." Edward said, walking into the living room along with Bella and Renesmee, followed by Jacob. "It kept on saying things in my mind, always thanking us." Edward said.

"The Tardis is telepathic, gets inside your head." The Doctor said. The Tardis suddenly groaned and a loud metallic thud sounded. The Doctor looked at it and watched as the lantern on top lit up. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a glowing Yale key. He looked at the key before he put it in the lock and unlocked the Tardis door, and opened them, and looked inside. He chuckled as he walked in. Esme looked at Edward, Jacob, Bella and Renesmee before she walked into the Tardis, and stared at the interior. The room was lit by a dull lighting. Several lights were on at the top of the room. A staircase led to a balcony looking over the room. A hexagonal console was in the center of the room, a large glass pillar rising out of it. Three large cogs were connected to the top of the pillar, all with circular symbols on them. In the glass pillar were several green tubes, and two glass spikes.

"Wow." Esme said. The Doctor was at the console, and turned to Esme.

"Like it?" He asked.

"It…it's amazing." Esme said. Edward came in, and stared at the interior as well. Bella, Renesmee and Jacob came in as well.

"How does this all fit?" Jacob asked.

"It's another dimension. The interior literally exists in a complete different dimension to the exterior." The Doctor said. He could tell the others didn't get it. "Look, just think of those little soap bubbles you get in a bathtub. If two or more of them are joined together, then in a way, air can pass from one bubble to the other. And that's what we've done. The universe is a bubble, and the Tardis is a small bubble sticking to the outside of it." The Doctor said.

"Oh." Everyone else said. Later, the Doctor was still in the console room of the Tardis, this time the entire family with him. Carlisle was the most intrigued.

"So, the interior exists in a different dimension to the exterior and wherever the exterior is, that's where you end up when you walk out those doors?" He asked.

"Yep." The Doctor said. Edward still looked around the console room.

"Tell Jacob Black that great things are to happen to him." A woman's voice said in his mind. Edward looked around. Nobody else seemed to have heard the voice, not even Alice.

"Anyway, thanks for your help. But I must ask you: Do any of you know a woman called Clara Oswin Oswald?" The Doctor asked. Everybody shook their heads. "No, perhaps not. Bit a long shot. Anyway, I'll get going now, things to do, things involving trying to find a certain woman." The Doctor said. He waved to everyone as they walked out the Tardis, but Alice stopped at the doors and turned back to look at the Doctor.

"I'm not sure if this is of any help, but now I'm in here, I can see something concerning you." She said. The Doctor looked at her, his face looking like it was screaming at her to continue. "You're journey is going to take you to London. Apparently, there's something there that concerns you." Alice said. She then walked out the doors. As they closed, everyone looked at the Tardis. It groaned as its lantern flashed on and off, before the Tardis slowly dematerialised from the living room, leaving nothing but an empty space where it had once stood.

"Whoa." Carlisle said. While everyone else went back to their daily business, Edward went to Jacob.

"Hey, there's something you need to know." He said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Apparently, great things are going to happen to you." Edward said.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"I don't. That thing, that Tardis, it must have said it to me." Edward said. In the Tardis, the Doctor was running about the console, pulling leavers and pressing switches. He was wearing a purple overcoat along with his clothes. He looked at a scanner on the console. It showed Clara Oswin Oswald's picture.

"Right then, dear, time to find out who she is." The Doctor said.

**The End.**


End file.
